The Bucket List
by 13xgreeniex13
Summary: Kurt is randomly acquainted with some of the items on Blaine's Bucket List in the middle of Mr. Schuesters AP Spanish Class.
1. All's fair in love and lust

**I saw something on Tumblr and it caused me to come up with the idea of this. Let me know whether or not you want me to continue the story, writing about each of the experiences when all of these come true. In order. Thank you :)**

Kurt Hummel was sitting in AP Spanish Class when a sheet of folded lined paper made his was in front of him. He took a quick glance at Mr. Schue before turning to look at the person retracting their arm from his table. Santana nodded over her shoulder and whispered to him 'Not from me doll face, just following the instructions from your hobbit'. He turned to look at Blaine. He smiled at Kurt and mouthed _open it_ before burying his head once again in the given work sheet. Kurt raised his eyebrow and turned back around to look at the sheet. He glanced up once again and kept his eyes on the atrociously dressed teacher as he slowly unfolded the note and flattened it down on the desk. Once he was sure it was safe to read, he allowed his eyes wonder down to scan Blaine's note.

_**Things I want to do (Our Relationship Bucket List):**_

_**Take you on a road trip. (Maybe to New York?)**_

_**Make a tent out of sheets and sleep in there overnight with you. (I did this when I was a kid. I had no one to experience it with though)**_

_**Use an entire disposable camera on you and only you. (I'll use them for a scrapbook or something)**_

_**Write cheesy poetry on post it notes and leave them in places you'll see. (You're the romantic)**_

_**Spend an entire day in our pajamas watching our favorite movies. (You'll enjoy it I promise)**_

_**Buy cheap rings and pretend we're married. (Because we know it's bound to happen someday)**_

_**Drive around with you, looking at Holiday lights at Christmas time. (Oh, would you look at that! It's December 18**__**th**__**!)**_

_**Randomly bring you lunch to share when you are helping your Dad at the shop. (Picnics are romantic, right?)**_

_**Make you hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies on a snow day. (I'll have to ask mother nature to help me with this one)**_

_**Kiss you by a bonfire under the stars. (You're a good kisser)**_

_**Kiss you in the middle of a snowball war. (Okay, a **__**really**__** good kisser)**_

_**Wear your shirt to bed. (I'd like to have you wrapped around me when I fall asleep)**_

_**Get you to wear my Dalton hoodie. (You'd look extremely hot)**_

_**Make you cute presents. (Ooh Christmas present idea's…)**_

_**Try to describe our feelings towards each other in interesting ways (Metaphors and such...)**_

_**Say I love you to each other in 10 different languages (Seeing as I can speak seven languages...That won't be too hard)**_

_**Sing Karaoke together (What do you say? A romantic duet?)**_

_**Draw a portrait of you (We both know how good I am at art. Maybe you could be like Rose from Titanic ;D)**_

_**Get married. To each other. (I'm in love with you. I love you)**_

_**Go on a honeymoon that keeps getting postponed. (I just want to spend as much time with as possible, minus the interruptions)**_

_**Have a child with you. (I want to experience everything with you)**_

_**Write a letter to each of our children. Telling them what we want them to know about our lives and the lessons we've learned.**_

_**Go skinny dipping with you. (Have I mentioned before that my pool is heated?)**_

_**Just call you to tell you I love you. (Because you can't forget it)**_

_**Add to this list together.**_

Kurt felt tears begin to pool in his eyes and sent Blaine a quick text. _I want to do all these things with you. I love you. _A reply came from his boyfriend almost instantly. _Good, because you have one more to read. Take it from, Santana. _Kurt's face broke out into a huge grin and turned to Santana who handed him the note saying 'Wanky'.

_**Our Sexual Bucket List (None of these actually have to be done. Only if you want to):**_

_**Have phone sex. (Maybe when I'm visiting Family over new years?)**_

_**Use a vibrator. On you.**_

_**Have you use a vibrator. On me.**_

_**Be tied up.**_

_**Tie you up.**_

_**Have sex in a car. (Your car is bigger, therefore more space)**_

_**Join the Mile-high club with you.**_

_**Have sex on my wedding night. On the night of my wedding to you. (Best kind there is in my opinion)**_

_**Have sex on a boat. (Oh. Did I tell you? My family owns a yacht. I also know how to drive it)**_

_**Have sex in a body of water.**_

_**Play strip poker with you. (Caution, I am **__**very**__** good at poker)**_

_**Sex while taking a shower.**_

_**Sex standing up.**_

_**Sex against a wall.**_

_**Sex in the pitch black.**_

_**Sex in broad day light.**_

_**Making out with no sex.**_

_**Sex in a tent. (I blame Brokeback Mountain)**_

_**Blindfolds.**_

_**Sex in a foreign country.**_

_**Use ice.**_

_**Role play. (I quite like the idea of you as a student and me as a teacher. Of course that means you'll have to call me sir…)**_

_**Whipped cream**_

_**A quickie in a skirt. (As much as I'd like to say I could, I don't think I could pull of wearing a skirt, Love)**_

_**Silent sex in a full house.**_

_**Sex in a Limo.**_

Kurt's face began coloring in a deep shade of red. He couldn't believe how non-chalant Blaine was being in sending him a note like this in the middle of class. He pulled out his phone once again and typed a message to Blaine. _All of those sound amazing. I just want to say that we are most definitely using my car because not only does it have more space, but the seats are also comfier. You failed to mention your family owns a boat, Have I told you that I enjoy going out on boats? Get on that, Anderson! I may not look like it but I am very experienced in playing strip poker. That's what girls night has done for me. My chances of losing are 1/10 so you better step your game up, Blaine. Sex against a wall? As long as I'm being the one held against it I'm all for it. We both know you have the stronger thighs in the relationship. ;) You know what I always say Blaine? Fashion has no gender. I can't wait to do every single one of these things with you, Sir. X_

He heard a choked gasp from behind him and turned to look at Blaine who was staring at him with un-naturally large eyes. Kurt smirked and winked at his boyfriend before turning back to his work, stuffing the two notes into his folder. He spent the rest of the class wondering which of the items on the lists Blaine was going to ensure happened, and when exactly he was planning on them occurring.


	2. Kiss me through the phone

_Pack your bags, Love. My parents flew to New York for the weekend. Business Conference. I have the house all to myself. I talked to your, Dad. He already said you would stay with me for the weekend; we don't want me in that big house all alone now do we? We might as well get started on that bucket list early. I have lunch with David and Wes at 12 so I can't come for you until around 2:30, Babe. Be safe, I love you._

_-Blaine_

Kurt placed the note back in the holder within the bouquet of lilies sitting on the kitchen counter. He allowed himself to smile at the romantic gesture of his favorite flower before walking over to the cupboards to collect the ingredients to make his homemade banana pancakes.

'Hey kiddo' Kurt looked up to see his dad taking a seat at the island. 'Those for you?' He asked pointing to the bouquet beside him.

'Yeah...' Kurt smiled turning back to pull the nutmeg from the spice rack. 'Lilies. Still can't believe he knew my favorite flowers. Gorgeous aren't they?'

'Very gorgeous. These were your Mom's favourites too. It's unbelievable how alike you two are'

Kurt stopped and turned to look at his Dad. 'Are we seriously that much alike?'He asked in a hopeful tone.

'Well, let's see. You're obsessive over your complexion when there is no reason to, just like she was. You love children just like her. God, you should have seen her face when the doctor told her we were expecting. She didn't trust the pregnancy test, so she forced me to take her to the doctor. I'd never seen her that happy before, not even on our wedding day. She looked to me and said 'It's going to be a boy, I know it is. A beautiful baby boy.' Kurt felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 'When she first got to hold you her face lit up, like she finally found out the reason why she was put on earth' A small smile made its way onto Burt's face as he looked at his sons face. 'You're incredibly smart, just like her. You're great at French like she was. You love musicals, you love singing. You're genuine and you only see the good in people. You are so much like her, Kurt. Thank god you got her looks and not mine!' He burst out laughing causing Kurt to do the same through watery eyes. 'You probably wouldn't have Blaine if you looked like me!'

'HEY!' Kurt walked over to his dad and punched him lightly on the arm. 'Blaine does NOT only like me for my looks!' Kurt mock pouted.

'I'm just messing with you, son. So what's on the menu this morning?'

'Poached eggs, whole wheat banana pancakes, turkey bacon and fruit'

'You spoil me, kiddo'

'I know' Kurt said walking back to the cupboards.

'You need any help?'

'Do you actually want to _eat_ this breakfast?'

'I'm not that bad a cook!'

'You're right. You're worse'

'I don't like the fact that you have my wit'

'Well, you have to get used to it. Dad, can you do me a favour and wake up Finn? He wants to take me with him shopping for Rachel's Birthday present and I would like to do that before Blaine comes for me'

'Sure, but speaking of Blaine, Why was he so insistent on you staying over his this weekend while his parents are gone? Are you two..?'

'GOD DAD! NO! Blaine just...He wants to get started on a bucket list' Kurt yelled turning back to face his father.

'A bucket list?'

'Yes'

'And what does this bucket list consist of?'

'Mainly romantic things like writing cheesy poetry on post its where I can see it, drive around looking at lights on people's homes, use an entire disposable camera on me and spending an entire day in our pyjamas watching movies.'

'Is this kid seriously real?'

'I'm starting to question that myself'

'Well, I'm glad you found someone who cares about you enough to do that.'

'Me too, Dad. More than I can put into words. Now, waking up Finn?

'Be right back'

*Break*

Kurt had just sat down on the couch beside his father, who was watching a football game, after returning from the mall with Finn when his phone began to ring.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. _

Kurt reached into his jeans and pulled out his phone from the right pocket on his hip, pushing the answer button as he pressed the speaker to his ear.

'Hey, Babe'

**Hey, Love.**

'Aren't you supposed to be at lunch with the boys?

Blaine let out a sigh. **I am!**

'Then why are you calling me? Awe, did you miss me?'

**No. Wait, Yes! Of course I do! I miss you, so much. I can't wait for tonight. But that's not why I called you.**

'Oh really, Mr. Anderson? Why did you call me, may I ask?'

**Because all they keep talking about are their girlfriends! AND their girlfriends vagina's. AND having sex with their girlfriends IN THEIR VAGINA'S!**

Kurt got up from his position on the couch and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him once he entered.

'Wow, Blaine. I never thought I would hear that many 'vagina's' in a conversation with a gay man who happens to be my boyfriend.'

**Exactly! I'm gay! I don't want to hear about vaginas!** He screamed.

'So, you're calling me to rant?'

**No, I'm calling you for phone sex.**

Kurt chocked on his own saliva. 'You're calling me for what exactly?'

**Phone sex. **He said it as simply as he could. **Am I not allowed to ask my boyfriend that I'm sexually active with for phone sex?**

'How about I get back to you on that?'

**Is that a yes or a no?**

'To phone sex?'

**Yes, to phone sex! **He could imagine Blaine rolling his eyes.

'Talking about vaginas makes you in the mood for phone sex, with your boyfriend?'

**No, but hearing about my best friends talking about their sexcapades and thinking about all of ours does!**

'I don't know whether to be flattered or not...'

**Take it as a compliment that you're good in the sheets.**

'Uhm, Okay?'

There was silence on the end of the line for a few minutes before a deep and rough voice came over the line.

**You know which one that I especially can't get out of my head? The first time we made love. You wanted to be on your back so you could see me, so you could see my every movement, my every thrust, my every facial expression. I went slowly. Every time I entered you, you gasped and tightened your calves around my waist. You had one hand with fingers threaded in my hair, pulling at my curls and the other was grasping at my shoulder, digging into it every time my cock pressed against your prostate. You remember that?**

'Blaine!' Kurt yelled, his face furiously blushing a deep scarlet. 'Please tell me you aren't with Wes and David!'

**Of course not! I locked myself in the bathroom.**

'At a restaurant? Just to have phone sex?'

**Yes. You didn't answer my question though.**

'How could I forget Blaine? It was the first time we'd ever had sex, the night I lost my virginity.'

**I pulled your leg over my shoulder and you bit your lip, squealing every time I pressed back into you. God, I love the noises you make! Are you touching yourself, love? Because I am. Fuck, it feels so good. I would prefer it being your ass wrapped around my cock, squeezing me. You're so tight, baby. After all the times we've had sex you're still just as tight as the first time.**

'Fuck, Blaine!' Kurt quickly discarded his pants and underwear one handedly. He climbed onto the bed and slowly began pumping his cock with his right hand, passing his phone to his left and pulling it up to his ear yet again.

**No, Kurt.** He drawled out his name as a growl. **It's my job to fuck you, remember?**

Kurt let out a long drawn out moan as he listened to what Blaine had to say.

**I want to feel you Kurt, I haven't stopped thinking about it since I woke up. How good your heated, soft skin is going to feel against mine tonight. How it feels like silk when I drag my fingertips along your thighs and stomach when you're napping, as I take your cock into my mouth to wake you up. I know you love it when I do that. The excitement of how long I've been licking up your cock and lapping at your pre-come turns you on. I'll admit it, Kurt. There is something extremely satisfying about having your hot, thick cock on my tongue and you shooting your thick ropes on cum down my throat. You taste heavenly, so sweet. The best breakfast a gay man can ask for. You know what I also love?**

'What?' Kurt gasped out, as he increased the pace of his hand movements. 'Tell me, Blaine. Tell me what you love.'

**Watching you fingering yourself, preparing your ass to let me take you. You like that don't you? Submitting your body to me, letting me pound into you. You know how I know you like it? You wail like a Banshee, a perfectly pitched Banshee. Your fingers tighten on whatever you can get your hands on and you cry out my name. Finger yourself for me, Kurt. Prepare yourself for my cock.**

'Oh God' Kurt gasped as he attempted to breathe normally. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer with the hand that was just covering his cock. He pulled out the half empty bottle of lube and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he popped the cap of the bottle. He used his left hand to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand and closed the top, throwing the bottle somewhere on his bed.

**Is any one home, Kurt?**

Kurt nodded before realizing Blaine wasn't in the same room to see him doing so. 'My Dad.'

**Damn. I was hoping I would get to hear you scream. Oh well! Your moans will have to do. Are you fingering yourself yet?** Blaine asked as Kurt began to rub at his hole with his lubed middle finger.

'No, I'm rubbing my hole right now.'

**What are you waiting for?**

'Tell me when, Blaine. Tell me when I should start fingering myself. Tell me when I should image your thick cock pressing into my tight little hole.'

**Fuck, Kurt. You learn quickly.**

'I do have an amazing teacher.' Kurt smirked.

But it was soon quickly wiped off. **Now. Spread your legs nice and wide for my cock, baby. I know how flexible you are.**

Kurt followed his orders and spread his legs as wide as they would allow. He slowly began to allow his middle finger to pass through the tight muscle, mewling as he did so.

'Blaine, God.' Kurt voice was high and tight and he squeezed his eyes shut at the initial pain of the stretch.

**I know, baby. You know it will feel good soon, It will feel real good. You'll feel so filled up.**

'Nothing fills me up like you.' Kurt responded in the same voice causing Blaine to let out a deep groan at the sound.

**You sound so good, Baby. I wish I was there. **

Kurt's finger was finally fully sheathed within him. He spared no time and he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. His eyes flew open and the pain quickly morphed into pleasure. 'Oh My God. Oh My God.'

**How does it feel, Baby? How is it? Is it good?**

'Oh My God. So good, so fucking good.' Kurt quietly whined into the phone. He slightly shifted his arm at a different angle and he brushed it, the little nub inside him that made him arch his back up off the bed and let out the deepest groan that Blaine has ever heard leave his lips. 'Blaine' He pulled out his finger and pressed two to the muscle. He pushed them in and winced at the pain but continued to rapidly thrust them in at the same angle.

**God Kurt, I wish I was there. I wish I was the one causing you to make those heavenly but sinful noises. I wish I was thrusting my cock in and out of that pretty little ass.**

Kurt inserted another finger along with the previous two, not even wincing as it entered his body. He slightly curved his fingers and was now causing the tips of his fingers to deliciously brush against his prostate. He began to feel the warmth swarm in his lower stomach. He began heavily breathing into the receiver, letting out small, erotic whimpers that he couldn't hold in. This caused Blaine to feel that same feeling as well. 'Blaine. Blaine, Oh yes. Fuck! Blaine, I'm so close! Oh god, don't stop. Please don't ever stop. Never stop. Oh God'

**Come on, Kurt. I'm so close. I want to hear you come. Let me hear you come. Come for me, Kurt. Gasp my name.**

Kurt removed his hand and held the phone to his ear once again with his shoulder. He slowly dragged his hand down his chest and stomach before reaching his cock. He firmly wrapped his long, thin fingers around the shaft, rapidly tugging it hard and desperate. 'Blaine!' Kurt gasped as he came all over his hand and stomach, drenching his shirt, his heart rapidly beating and his breaths coming out in ragged gasps as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the overwhelming sensation.

**Fuck, Kurt! I'm coming!** Blaine let out a loud yell as he spilt his seed all over his hand and held onto the sink with his clean hand to prevent his knees from giving out from underneath him due to his orgasm.

Kurt waited until his breathing returned to normal before he spoke to Blaine once again.

'I thought we were waiting for New Years to experience that..?'

**You assumed wrong, Mr. Hummel. I said we could do it while I was away, not that we would wait until then. Just think about how incredible this first time was at phone sex, the next time we'll be even more experienced and it will be so much better.**

'Ugh stop it Blaine. I just had one of the best orgasms of my life. It hurts too much when you try to get a rise out of my dick so soon. Now, I have to go find out a way how to get cum stains of my shirt _without_ ruining it. This is _your _fault, Anderson.'

**I'll buy you a new one. Scratch that, I'll buy you new **_**ones**_**.**

'Aren't you sweet? I have to shower and YOU have to go back to your friends so we can have tonight all to ourselves.'

**I don't wanna, I'm too tired.** Blaine whined.

'You're the one who wanted phone sex, blame yourself.'

**I didn't put into consideration that I would be tired afterwards!**

'Yeah, well I have to shower and take a nap on my nice, comfy queen bed.'

**I hate you.**

'No, you don't.'

**You're right, I don't. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Baby.**

'Same to you, Babe.'

**The boys will be wondering where I am, I've been gone for 15 minutes.**

'You're fault.'

**Shut up, I know it is. I love you, Kurt Hummel. Never forget that, no matter what. I'll see you tonight.**

'I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I won't. Can't wait.'


End file.
